All or Nothing
by mysterywriter012
Summary: An arrogant female doctor, with a scarred past joins the NIH team. Dr. Connor and his team must deal with her arrogance, for they risk losing their jobs and the lives of twelve military soldiers. Dr Connor is haunted by war memories. WILL BE A SAD FANFIC!


**Medical Investigations are not mine, sadly =[**

Miles McCabe rested back in his chair in the NIH boardroom. He let out a drawn out sigh, catching the attention of Frank Powell.

"That was polite," Frank commented. Miles scoffed. "Well, can you blame me? When is this doctor coming in anyway? What's their name?" Mile inquired. Frank shrugged.

"I don't know…Stephen?" Frank questioned, turning to his friend.

"What?" Stephen asked, looking up from a folder that he had opened on the table. Stephen was a ridiculous workaholic. He always put his work in front of all other things in his life. This was the biggest cause for his divorce with his now ex-wife, Lisa.

Miles and Frank both could come to the conclusion that there was a possibility of several other arguments going on in the house. Maybe Lisa had wanted another child, a daughter possibly. Stephen probably didn't feel as if they could handle two kids, especially since he hardly had time to se his son, Jack.

Jack had recently turned fifteen, and was completely different from the Jack he was five years ago. He went from a sweet baseball playing boy, to an almost juvenile delinquent. Stephen partially blamed himself for this.

Maybe the lack of having a father in Jack's life caused him to change. The sweet Jack that Stephen once was had turned into a real badass. It broke Stephen's heart when he would get a monthly update from Lisa, and she would tell him of Jack's latest 'news'.

"Do you know anything about this doctor at all? Name? Age? Anything?" Frank questioned.

"Uh, all I know is the doctor's name is Dr. Stevens…" Stephen replied. "Oh! Almost like your name…" Miles said, with a small smile. "Stevens is the last name…" Stephen commented.

"Stephen, what are you looking at?" Natalie asked, walking into the room.

Stephen looked up and smiled slightly. "Just some old case files…remembering our best ones. Remember those athletes at that college in Alaska? The organic milk case?" Stephen asked, smiling at the memory.

"You know, most people bring books to read when they are bored…" Frank stated. Stephen rolled his eyes, suppressing a smile.

"If the government does decide to shut us down…I…well, its good to remember all the lives we did save. Makes me feel like we did something worthwhile…" Stephen replied.

"I don't get that. We are the ones who solve cases that no normal doctor can…and they threaten to boot us…" Miles said, throwing his hands in the air.

"Yea well, life sometimes just isn't fair…" Frank commented. "Yea well…I don't like it…" Miles grumbled.

"So, Eva is bringing this new doctor over?" Natalie asked.

Stephen nodded. "Mhmm…"

"So…anyone excited about this?" Miles asked, breaking the awkward silence. "Bet Stephen is…another person he gets to boss around," Natalie joked.

Before Stephen could comment, Natalie's cell phone rang. She sighed, before answering.

"Maybe he will be one of those cool…laid back doctors that will have a bartending job on the side. Then he can give us free shots on Friday nights when we get the night off," Miles said, with a grin.

Frank looked over at him, with a small smile. "I wouldn't count on it…" he said.

Stephen looked at the pair with an amused smile. "What? I'm not laid back enough?" he questioned.

"I never said that. Its just…your not a bartender…although you can be just a little…" Miles paused, to look away.

Stephen chuckled. "Dare to dream…Dr. McCabe…" he said, shaking his head.

Natalie hung up her phone, before standing up. "Eva is here…with the new doctor. Let's just say Eva doesn't sound too…enthusiastic…" she said, looking at the floor.

"Eva not enthusiastic? That's a first…Stephen why did you have to get us a doctor that was also a part time librarian?" Miles joked, before walking out of the room with Frank. Stephen held the door for Natalie and she looked at him.

"I hope you know what you're doing, Stephen…" she said.

Stephen tilted his head with a small smile. "Miss Durant, are you testing my judgment?" he asked.

Natalie laughed slightly. "When do I not?" she questioned, before heading down the hallway.

Stephen followed after his team, and he saw them standing in a somewhat line. Stephen made his way in between them, and that's when he first laid eyes on Eva Rossi and the new doctor.

"Dr. Stevens?" Stephen questioned.

Dr. Stevens turned to face him. She had amber brown eyes and soft brown hair. She looked tan, as if she worked outside. She also looked like one of those female volleyball players who worked out twenty four hours a day, seven days a week.

"You're…you're a girl…" Stephen stated, his eyes overlooking her.

Dr. Stevens raised an eyebrow. "And you're a boy. I'm assuming that you're Dr. Stephen Connor…" Dr. Stevens said, sounding bored.

"Yes…" Stephen replied, extending his hand to shake hers. Once she took a hold of his hand, he asked his second question. "And you are?"

She sighed. "Well, obviously I'm Dr. Sanders…but I guess you could call me Sierra…that is my first name…" she said, rolling her eyes.

"Her initials are S.S? Is it just me or does that sound like a warship?" Miles muttered to Frank.

Sierra turned to face Miles. "And you are Dr. Miles McCabe. Congrats on figuring out my initials…bet it was fun putting it together…" Sierra said, somewhat bitingly.

"You know my name? Ah, you a psychic?" Miles asked. "No, I read your name tag…" Sierra said, looking at him with a somewhat disapproval.

She looked at Frank. "You are Frank Powell…and you…" she paused to look at Natalie. "You are Natalie Durant…" she said.

Stephen cleared his throat. "Well, Sierra…why don't I show you to the offices? Then we can show you around the rest of the building and we can wait for our next case…" he said, touching her shoulder.

Sierra shifted, pulling out of Stephen's reach. "Don't touch me…" she hissed. Stephen held up his hands in apology, and Sierra followed him away.

Natalie stared after her and scoffed. "Wow…" she said.

"Yea, I know that's not all…" Eva stated. Natalie turned to face her. "What do you mean?" Natalie asked. "She's arrogant…" Eva said, walking after Stephen and Sierra.

Miles rolled his eyes. "Not another one…" he said, shaking his head.


End file.
